


Time enough at last

by Zams_Scribbles



Series: Star Wars Quick Fics: Improv Edition [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Background tracesoka, Clone Wars S7 Spoilers, Gen, they both get a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zams_Scribbles/pseuds/Zams_Scribbles
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka finally get that chance to catch up.Clone Wars S.7 Ep. 9 Spoilers
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Quick Fics: Improv Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Time enough at last

**Author's Note:**

> okay, upon considering that some of u may be seeking legitimate catharthis after last episode
> 
> This aint it, this is a improvised fic written by two friends laughing at their own stupid jokes.
> 
> So fair warning, this aint good writing, but maybe it'll make you laugh

All in all, the Jedi Council agreed that the Battle of Coruscant had been not only the shortest, but most successful campaign of the war. Anakin Skywalker’s courage and skill had not only saved the life of his friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, but the pair had managed to capture both Count Dooku and General Grievous, effectively ending the conflict. Of course, there was the slight issue that Chancellor Palpatine was dead. 

Shaak Ti had solemnly reported the news to the Jedi Council. No, Palpatine had not been captured, in fact, the Separatists had never neared his offices. He had tripped, and being a rather old man, his poor bones just couldn’t stand up to the forces of his rather plush office rug. Shaak Ti left out the fact that the man’s body had effectively exploded in a blinding flash of blue energy. Frankly, it didn’t seem that noteworthy to her. Maybe that was just something humans did. 

The shock that Palpatine’s death sent through the Republic left it disorganized and chaotic, but eventually the Senate decided to postpone the election of a new leader and simply have itself as a ruling body until the war subsided. 

After the Council meeting in which the Jedi discussed the Chancellor's death, Anakin Skywalker wandered into the hangar, disoriented by the news. As he looked around, his eyes landed on a familiar face. Obi-wan Kenobi had followed him. His former master could see the sorrow in his friend’s eyes. He comforted him a while, and they discussed the oh-so-heroic Chancellor that had been Anakin’s close friend and mentor since the boy’s arrival on Coruscant over 13 years ago. For the first time, since the war had begun, Anakin felt a deep fear lift from his soul. Obi-wan cared. He truly did. Anakin couldn’t help himself. He told Obi-wan everything. Padme, their child, everything came spilling out. The battle within him was finally over, he knew where his future lay, and it was with Padmé. 

Several weeks later, a day after receiving a garbled transmission from Mandalore, Anakin, slightly panicked, decided to fly there to help in their fight against Darth Maul. When he got out of his ship, however, he realized that the city seemed relatively normal for a place at war. Maul’s forces had all surrendered, most had quickly regained friendly acquaintances within Bo Katan’s army. Everything seemed so peaceful. Soldiers from both sides were chatting, eating rations. He even saw some 501st members playing Sabacc with a Mandalorian sporting Maul’s distinct markings on their armor. He raced to the city capital. As he ran down the walkway, however, a very familiar presence stopped him in his tracks. He grinned. Anakin Skywalker whipped around to face his former padawan.

“Ahsoka!” He said. He took a step forward in excitement and was met with the full force of a hug, the distance of their last meeting washed away by the war's end. After a moment, Ahsoka broke the hug and called upon the reservoir of casual banter that had earned her her nickname. 

“Took you long enough to get here, the war’s over.” She said with a smile. Anakin exhaled and ran a hand through his hair, looking around at the rather uneventful scenery.

“Well, do you want to get a drink? You did promise to catch me up sometime.” He said. Ahsoka smiled again.

“Yeah, I guess I did, didn’t I, Skyguy?” 

A short while later, they were walking parallel to a parade of military transports that were preparing to return to the Republic’s capital. Ahsoka had a cup full of watery caf. Military grade, ration based. It was disgusting, but it kept the troops awake. Anakin had found a juice box. It had even come with a handy straw.

“A lot’s happened since you left, Ahsoka”.

“Yeah. A lot’s happened to me too.”

A long pause followed her comment.

“I missed you, Snips”, Anakin said.

“Hey, I missed you too,” she replied quickly, turning to face him.

Anakin sat on a nearby ledge, offering Ahsoka the seat at his side.

“Come on,” he said, sipping from the juice box, “let’s catch up. I wanna hear about how you’ve been doing.” Ahsoka nodded, taking a seat next to her friend.  
“Well, I almost died. Several times.” She was laughing. “Met a cute girl though.”  
Anakin shook his head, “really dropped that ‘no attachments’ thing pretty quick huh?” Ahsoka smiled.  
“Eh, I define it more as ‘unconditional love’ and besides, it’s what you would have done,” she said, “how is Padmé, by the way?” Anakin put his head in his hands and laughed.  
“Uh. She’s good. She’s had some children. Well, uh, we have, anyway.” he said

“What?!” Ahsoka exclaimed. 

“Yeah, we’re married. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it’s against the jedi code and all.”  
“Uh, yeah, I'm not surprised you’re married, you really didn’t hide it very well, but, Skyguy, what? You’re a dad?”

“Yeah,” he said fairly nonchalantly, “again, i'm sorry i didn’t tell you earlier, but I was afraid that all of the Jedi would turn their backs on me if news of the relationship got out due to its taboo nature. You know, since palpatine died, i’ve kinda felt a lot more confident about myself, and really, I’m just chill now. I mean, like, Padme and I love each other and I realized that I was redirecting a lot of my insecurities and it kinda made me distance myself from my friends, so I’m trying not to do that anymore.”

Suddenly a loud noise interrupted the conversation

It was jar jar bink, but Ahsoka was ready, she knew of his dark side allegiance, Maul had admitted as much. Darth Binks aimed a blow at Anakin, but Ahsoka parried, impaling the Sith Lord with her shoto lightsaber. The Sith stumbled backwards in shock, knocking Anakin’s juice box off of the ledge as he did.  
“Oof,” heesa gasped, “Yousa are the strongest of Jedi” and Darth Binks plummeted to his death. He would never interfere in a fic again.  
Anakin thought that was awesome, his padawan was so cool, and he was so proud of her for finding a cool girlfriend and killing the true Sith Lord all in a matter of weeks. They high fived.  
“Sick, dude” anakin said.  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I want Darth Binks gone, he's become my personal nemesis in these improv fics


End file.
